In the four years since the establishment of the NYU CFAR, a great deal has been accomplished. CFAR provided the matrix for the formation of the Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center (ADARC), which has since grown to a staff of 0 researchers. CFAR has recruited 12 new faculty members engaged in AIDS research, including Dr. David D. Ho, who is the Director of ADARC and the Principal Investigator of our current application. The AIDS research base at NYU has grown substantially to the current level of $5.1 million of annual direct support from the NIAID with additional $5.5 million from other NIH institutes or funding agencies. Our research portfolio includes notable projects such as the adult and pediatric ACTU's, The Ariel Project for the Prevention of HIV Transmission from Mother of Infant, the NIAID Contract on Antigenic Variation of HIV-1, and NCVDG grant, and HIV Vaccine Preparedness Initiative (PAVE) grant. NYU investigators have produced over 500 publications, including 187 peer- reviewed, original papers. Our CFAR has also evolved to better accommodate the growing number of basic scientists doing AIDS interdisciplinary programs directed at important questions at the interface between clinical and basic sciences. HIV Pathogenesis, Transmission, and Vaccine Research have been chosen for emphasis because of their multidisciplinary nature and because our CFAR members are internationally recognized for their contributions in each of these areas. These and other research programs will be supported by newly organized core facilities, including Virology, Flow/cytometry, Immunology, Clinical, SCID Mouse, Primate Model, and Advanced Molecular Technology Cores. The CFAR will continue to provide a proper environment and the necessary resources for AIDS researchers at NYU to work together synergistically to find solutions to end this tragic epidemic.